Current computer systems often implement auxiliary/secondary display devices. However, such systems suffer from a range of problems. For example, existing auxiliary displays are typically not sufficiently large to view or read displayed results, and may be difficult to view at a distance, at oblique angles, or in bright ambient lighting conditions (e.g., outdoors). Additionally, existing auxiliary displays lose displayed images when the computer system enters a sleep mode or turns off.